Best In The World (Archer Chronicles)
by JackArcher445
Summary: A Story of the Best Trainer who ever lived and his Partner and Best Friend Nexus, the Riolu.


Jack awoke as he felt a rumbling underneath face was resting against the ground. It was cold and tasted metallic. He tried to move his arms but he couldn't move them. They were bound by rope behind him. He opened his eyes to see lots of wooden boxes surrounding him. He tried to lean up and failed and smacked his head against the ground as he felt his head, which already felt painful, felt like it split open. He tried again and was able to get himself up against one of the boxes. Jack finally realized his legs weren't bound. With some difficulty, he managed to maneuver his arms over his legs so he could move around properly. He moved over to the side of one of the boxes and began to run the ropes against it until he managed to break through them. He looked around and noticed the room he was in was shaking, the shape of it spherical and the walls sank into the back of the room. Where was he? Jack slowly walked around the cabin as he investigated. Today was supposed to be 'His' day, He thought to himself. As a matter of fact he didn't know what day it was or how long he'd been out. But that was when he looked up and saw a big red 'R' painted on the wall. What did it mean? Jack looked down the long metal spherical room and saw a door at the end of it. He moved slowly toward it as he walked past a box much smaller than the others. "Who's out there?" He froze and looked around for the location of the voice. But there wasn't anyone around. He began to move toward the door again. "Where am I?" The voice asked again. But Jack realized something this time. The voice was coming from his head. Was he going crazy? "Please don't leave me alone." It sounded so clear, like it was coming from someone in the room. Jack looked around again as his eyes locked onto the small box in the room. He hadn't noticed this before, but the box cover was slightly off, and coming from it was a glowing faint blue light. He moved toward it entranced by it as he moved the box cover off and saw an a glowing blue egg. Jack saw some black stripes wrapping around it. He hadn't seen anything like it before in his life. "You fools! You're supposed to keep an eye on the prisoner and the egg! What if it hatches with him in there?" He heard someone shout loudly and angrily from behind the door. On instinct he scooped up the glowing blue egg and ran to the back of the room. He tried using his shirt to cover the light as the door blew open. He heard the footsteps echo throughout the room. Suddenly they stopped. "GO! TYRANITAR!" The angry voice shouted as something big hit the ground and shook the room. And then it hit Jack. That something big was a Pokemon. One he hadn't heard of or seen before. And last thing he remembered before waking up here. He was on his way to get his first Pokemon from Professor Oak, and he never made it there. Wherever he was he was defenseless, alone and totally screwed. Then again on instinct he ducked as the Pokemon crushed the box behind him as he cradled the egg and rolled forward, slamming into the wall. He looked up and saw a green dinosaur with spikes running down it's neck and back, with a blue diamond shaped scales in the middle of it's chest. Jack felt the power emanating from it. It was a fully evolved Pokemon, he knew just by observing it's power and size. " The prisoner has the egg! Retrieve it! NOW!" Then Jack saw the man trying to kill him with his Pokemon. He was large, bulky with a black beard wearing a black t-shirt with that same big red 'R' that was on the side of the walls. The Tyranitar headed toward him. Jack looked into the eyes of the Pokemon that was going to destroy him. He closed his eyes waiting for the blow that was to come when he felt something weird coming from the egg. The blue light it was giving off blinded everything in the room as he felt the egg just float out of his hands. And then light faded revealing a small, blue dog-like creature, it had two small grey round bumps on its forepaws, it two floppy ears on the sides of it's head, it seemed to have a black mask surrounding its eyelids wrapping around it's head and a yellow-like collar around it's neck. It floated back down into Jack's arms, as it slowly opened it's eyes revealing two crimson red eyes staring up into Jack's eyes. It winked at him slowly observing him. It was so adorable, Jack thought looking at it. He'd never seen a Pokemon like it before anywhere. It's eyes looked so innocent looking up at him. "DESTOY HIM! QUICKLY TYRANITAR! BEFORE IT CLAIMS HIM AS IT'S MASTER!" The man shouted after witnessing all this. Jack suddenly remembered the Pokemon that was about to kill him. Jack jumped out of the way as the Tyranitar swung it's arm at him. After rolling out of the way of Tyranitar's attack he then saw the true amount of it's power as it punched a hole in the wall. A blinding light shot into the room from the hole as Jack saw the man return the Tyranitar to its Pokeball as suddenly he felt the air rushing toward the hole as Jack and the unknown Pokemon he was holding slid on the ground toward the hole as he felt he was being sucked out as he tried to hang on to something to stop himself from being pulled out the hole. He felt the Pokemon whimper as he tried to hang on. He realized he couldn't hold on for long as Jack felt his feet slip out from under as then he was suddenly falling, falling through the air quickly and fast before he could fully grasp what was going on he looked down found himself staring at the ground as it was hurtling toward him quickly. Jack held onto the unknown Pokemon tightly as he tried to position himself so his back was to the ground. So hopefully by some miracle it would survive as he felt himself black out.


End file.
